


Not Too Slow of a Burn

by Senica



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: #HiAlly, #LiterallyMadeThisForOneFriend, #READIT, #don'tTakeitTooseriously, #itmightsuck, #justreadit, #mighthavedramaidk, #noOnelikesthePanda, #nondescriptivewriting, #suckitupandread, F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-29 01:07:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17798198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Senica/pseuds/Senica
Summary: Clarke Griffin just moved to a new town and after going to a coffee place bumps into Bellamy Blake. What will happen when they keep meeting everywhere? Is it just coincident or could it be fate? Find out what will happen on the next episode of DRAGON BALL Z!! Please excuse my shitty not too descriptive writing.





	Not Too Slow of a Burn

It’s been a few days since Clarke and Raven, who are childhood friends, moved to a new town together for college. Clarke and Raven head to a local coffee shop before going to their morning class. After getting their coffee Raven says “Go outside, I’ll be out in a sec”. As Clarke is going out the door, someone bumps into her causing her drink to spill all over her. “Hey!” she says looking up ready to yelling, but when she sees the tall handsome man with black hair she can’t help but be at a loss for words. When the black haired man looked at her, she forgot that she was angry or that her drink was spilled all over her for a second. The black haired man looks down and noticing that Clarke has coffee all over her says “Oh! Sorry! I wasn’t paying attention, let me buy you another drink”. Clarke trying to relax and hold back her blush says “No thank you, you don’t have to” she then leaves the coffee place to escape from this embarrassment. Soon after she leaves, Raven calls out to her and asks what happens. Clarke explains and so they decide to head home for Clarke to change, but before that Clarke looks back to see the black haired man again who now has a beautiful long haired girl with him. Clarke sighed, thinking she has no chance with him because he has a girlfriend. “Oh well” she thought “It’s not like I’ll ever see him again”.  
“I gotta go to my next class see after” Raven says after her and Clarke’s first morning class ends. “Ok” Clarke says as she and Raven split up. As Clarke is leaving the Campus she sees the handsome black haired man again. She stops in her tracks shocked and a little embarrassed seeing him again. She doesn’t even realize she’s staring until he met her eyes. He looks away and continues talking to his friend. “Great! Now I look like a stalker!”, she starts walking trying to get away from this situation as quickly as possible. All the sudden she feels someone tapping on her shoulder. She turns around and sees it’s the black haired man! He’s breathing slightly heavy, he probably ran to catch up with Clarke. “Uh hey” he says  
“Hi” Clarke responds. There’s a bit of an awkward silence after.  
“ I... uh.. I’m sorry, again, about bumping into you” he says breaking the silence.  
“Oh don’t worry about it” she says. Clarke takes a breath and gets up her courage and asks “Uhm, I still haven’t gotten your name”  
“Oh! My names Bellamy. Bellamy Blake” Bellamy smiles at Clarke, making her face feel hot. 

After the next class:  
“Clarke!” Raven yells out so Clarke notices her.  
“Hey” Clarke says walking over to Raven. She then notices the pretty dark haired girl that was with Bellamy at the coffee shop.  
Raven smiles giddily and says “this is Octavia Blake” Octavia waves and sad hello.  
“Blake? Are you related to Bellamy?” Clarke asks.  
“Oh, you know my brother?” Octavia says  
A wave of relief falls over Clarke as she hears this. “Yeah I met him recently”  
“Cool” Octavia says before turning and talking to Raven. Clarke walks with them, feeling happy that she misunderstood Octavia and Bellamy’s relationship. All of a sudden Raven turns to Clarke and says “We’re all going to a frat party tonight!”  
Clarke is ready to go, wearing a short tight black dress and some black pumps. When they get to the party Octavia starts introducing them to some of her friends: Monty, Jasper, and Emori. Monty and Octavia start talking while Clarke looks around for someone, though she doesn’t know who she is hoping to see. She looks back on Raven, who is looking at Octavia and Monty jealously. She feels bad for Jasper who is talking attempting to talk to Raven. Clarke goes to get something to drink and spots Bellamy. She gets excited but before she can go over to him, she sees a girl walk over to him. “They seem to be having fun” and then out of nowhere Bellamy and the girl start making out. “WHY IS HE KISSING SOME PANDA?!?”, she wants to yank that bitch away from him but when she calms down all she wants to do is go home. “Hey, hot stuff” some guy says.  
“Uh, hi?” Clarke says confused, “who are you?”  
“The names Finn, you look a bit sad, I could cheer you up” Finn says in a gross way winking at Clarke.  
“No thanks” Clarke says and walks away. The night goes on and even though Clarke is still down about Bellamy making out with some panda, she still managed to have a good time. Octavia and Raven are extremely drunk, Monty and Jasper are off somewhere trying to talk to girls. And Bellamy, well Clarke hasn’t seen him since the bestiality with that panda. All of the sudden Clarke is pushed. She looks up and sees that it’s Bellamy!  
“We really need to stop meeting like this” Bellamy laughs as he extends his hand to Clarke  
“haha, yeah we do” Clarke gives an unenthusiastic laugh. Bellamy takes up her full attention and when the conversation is over, she takes a sip out of her drink. She finishes her drink and then goes and looks for a bathroom. As she walks towards it she begins to feel tired and has trouble staying on her feet. What’s happening? She is ssssssssssssssssc. She loses balance and starts falling when she feels someone catch her and the person drags her off into a room. The person starts undressing her. Clarke tries to fight back and scream but her body isn’t listening to her. “I knew it was a good idea to drug you” the person says. Clarke looked up and saw it was Finn. He started smirking and touching her body everywhere. She felt so disgusted she could puke, she almost did actually. Tears rolled down her face as Finn continued to defile her. Just when she gave up someone burst through the door and pulled Finn off of her. “LEXA?!?!” Finn yelled.  
“What do you think you’re doing? I’m gonna report you” the girl called Lexa says as she starts beating Finn up. After Finn was thoroughly beaten up, Lexa walks up to Clarke and helps her up. “are you ok?” Lexa asks with a worried expression. Clarke couldn’t bring herself to speak, all she could do was cry. Lexa hugged her and said “Everything is gonna be alright.” Lexa stayed comforting Clarke all night. In the morning Lexa gave Clarke her number and told her to call her whenever she wants or if she needs to talk about anything.

**Author's Note:**

> She is sssssssscccc was a joke, it means nothing. haha  
> Writing this was a creative struggle and I will keep writing more, things might get cringe for any hardcore shippers


End file.
